1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to display trays and particularly to display trays formed from corrugated paper which can be used for packing, storing, marketing and transportation of merchandise. The tray includes end assemblies which can be folded and unfolded as necessary for inserting and removing the contained merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various types of trays have been formed from corrugated paper in the past for use in packaging and shipping different kinds of merchandise. Such trays are generally cut from a flat corrugated sheet and are then folded along score lines to form a tray for containing various goods. Adhesives, tapes, staples, tabs and other means have been utilized in the past to hold the tray in its final folded form. Some such trays include a hinged lid which can be opened and closed while other conventional trays include lids or covers which are completely removable for return as needed to cover the tray. Other standard trays have partial lids which are glued in place so the merchandise within can be seen, but cannot be easily removed without destroying the integrity of the tray.
Thus, with the disadvantages and inconveniences of prior display trays, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to supply a foldable corrugated display tray which can be manufactured by conventional methods and which is easy to assemble and use by both the manufacturer and consumer.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a display tray in which merchandise contained therein can be easily viewed by the consumer while the tray is closed at the point of purchase.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a foldable display tray which will allow merchandise to be easily removed by unfolding one or both end assemblies.
It is yet another objective of the invention to supply a display tray having locking notches to maintain the end assemblies in their folded or closed configuration.
It is a further objection of the invention to provide a display tray which will not readily deform when stacked.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.